


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Military!Tony [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Military!Tony, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Well pre-Military!Tony, toddler!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Tony loves Bucky, but he has no respect for Captain America. Howard asks his little boy, and he's in for a rude awakening.
Series: Military!Tony [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738261
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1474





	Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is CIVIL WAR TEAM IRON MAN, NOT STEVE ROGERS FRIENDLY, and CANON DIVERGENT! If these things offend you, this work will too! The comments are moderated to keep trolling to a minimum.
> 
> Also, yes, I know Tony is very young to be having these sorts of conversations. However, he canonically built a circuit board around this age, so it doesn't seem like a stretch to me.

Howard Stark carries Tony through the Smithsonian exhibit, his Bucky Bear cuddled close. Today is Tony's fourth birthday, and all the little one had asked for was to "see Bucky's 'xibit" (because Captain America is just a footnote to Tony), cake, and juice. Howard just hopes his little boy isn't upset about the lack of Bucky in the exhibit.

Tony tugs on Howard's sleeve. "Yeah, buddy," Howard says.

"Why do they got him everywhere?" Tony asks, pointing to Captain America.

"He's a hero. He saved the world."

"You said all soldiers are heroes."

"They are."

"Uh-huh. They protect us, so you make them weapons to help protect them," Tony says firmly. Then he purses his lips, "But what makes him better than the others? They don't got special 'xibits."

And Howard doesn't know what to say about that. He tries, "He saved the world." It sounds weak.

"So did you. So did Jarvis. So did lots of people."

"He rescued lots of people."

"Only 'cause they had Bucky. You said that's why he didn't listen to Uncoo Ches'er."

"He was a super-soldier," and that's the wrong thing to say.

"Did he make himself into one?"

"No, buddy."

"Then that doesn't count. Not for him."

"Well, tell me, buddy, why do you like Bucky and not Cap?"

Tony looks serious when he says, "Bucky was drafted. Jarvis said that meant he had to go, not that he wanted to. But he still did his best. He still fought, even after Hydra caught him. He must've been really scared, Daddy. And then he fell, and nobody was there to catch him. Bucky's a hero, 'cause being a hero is being scared of somethin' and doing it anyway. Like when Ana faces spiders and the dark.

"You said Captain 'Merica wanted to be a soldier, that he was really sick and kept trying. But if he was sick, then he couldn't fight, like the people they send home. If he just wanted to help, he could've worked at home, like the people in the fact'ries or the ones who picked up metal or the people who painted signs..."

Howard grimaces. Tony has a point, but, still, it feels wrong. But he smiles when Tony says, "I'm going to be a real hero, like Bucky!"

And Howard is going to make the best armor the world has ever seen before Tony is big enough to get near joining the Army.


End file.
